A World of Confusion
A World of Confusion is the fifteenth episode of the first season of the fanfic Glee: The Next Direction. This episode was first published on the 27th of February, 2014. The episode is written by QuickForeverr and Nonametothinkof, making it the first time someone else has written an episode. Monica begins to develop some body issues, after overhearing Olivia talking about how she keeps her body as healthy as possible. Marley experiences issues making new friends with the teachers, after Lauren spread rumours about her being "crazy". Aidan is confused as to why Leah is ignoring him. Meanwhile, Natalie waits anxiously about Leah's reply. Writing for this episode began on the 25th of February, 2014, and concluded on the 27th of the same month. Songs Cast Main Cast *Sophia Davis created by Samcedesandklaineforever. *Ricardo Fernandez created by REBƎLReloaded. *Aidan McKensie created by Xoxoamyxoxo. *Kyle Jackson created by BlaineGleek7. *Kai Johnson created by Samcedesandklaineforever. *Monica Parks created by RiseAgainsT. *Marley Rose created by Glee. *Natalie Simmons created by Xoxoamyxoxo. *Leah Williamson created by QuickForeverr. Recurring Cast *Jessica Butler created by QuickForeverr. *Olivia Ford-Harris created by GinaSays16. *Diana Reyes created by Mrssimonanderson21. *Cody Ryanson created by Coleisawesome. *Jason Smith created by BlaineGleek7. *Lauren Swann created by Bartieandquick+6. *Amber Whitman created by Nonametothinkof. Trivia *With Sophia not singing in this episode, it makes Leah the only character to sing in every episode thus far. Episode Leah is yet again stuck in a love triangle, with her boyfriend Aidan, and new lover Natalie. Kai's new love interest, Jessica Butler has joined New Directions, while his old lover, Sophia, has left. Meanwhile, Marley's only adult-friend at McKinley suddenly became her enemy, leaving her alone in the school. That's what you've missed on Glee: The Next Direction! ---- Aidan sits in the Choir Room, looking at Leah, who is sitting on the other side. Since her talk with Natalie, she's just ignored me. I'm not sure what I did, but it's bugging me, Aidan narrates. We only just got into our relationship, but now it's like we're enemies! Marley walks into the Choir Room, and the chatter around Aidan dies down. "I've officially got the list of Regionals events, and ours is in five weeks!" The New Directions applaud, and Kyle speaks, "Did you win your first Regionals?" "I did," Marley says. "I also sung a duet with the male lead, so that was fun!" "We don't have leads in here?" Rocky asks. "No, I think the whole lead thing ruined New Directions when I was in it, it just made everyone too competitive within the group," Marley explains. "I prefer group numbers," Amber says, "They give everyone a chance to shine!" "That's right, Amber!" Marley exclaims. "Isn't this whole thing contradicting yourself?" Kai asks, annoyed. "What do you mean?" Marley asks, confused. "Well, you did give Aidan a solo at Sectionals, and now you're saying that you don't believe in leads!" Kai exclaims. "There's a difference. When I was in Glee, someone would sing a solo in about every two competitions, Aidan only sang in one, and I think that's enough," Marley says. "Better be. Let's be honest," Jessica says, "My voice is the best in here!" "If that's true, why weren't you here from the beginning," Natalie says. "I didn't know about this club!" Jessica replies. "Hold up!" Leah says. "Everyone knows about this club, we got bullied for days because we joined it!" "I'm done with this," Jessica says, walking out of the Choir Room. "What does she think this is, Drama Club?" asks Leah, to laughs from various members of the club. ---- Even with her snarkiness and mean blood flowing in her, she still has a great body and all the boys and girls wanna be with her. Monica narrates as she gets a quick peek at Olivia practically reigning the hallway with the jocks and fellow Cheerios. When Monica tries to get another look, Olivia quickly steals her vision. "Well, look who we have here." Olivia says aloud as Monica realizes she's been brought to a trap. "What do you want, Olivia?" Monica tries to sternly say, but ends up trembling. "Oh, nothing really. I don't want anything." Olivia snaps at her. "Why were you looking at me?" Olivia asks in a hush tone beside her ears. Monica closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath as Olivia stays still. "Why were you LOOKING AT ME?" Olivia shouts the last few words in her ear. Monica chooses to stay quiet. "Well, I guess you'll have to, oh, get drenched." Olivia claps twice and as she twirls, her pony tail slaps Monica's face. "Make it really wet." Olivia says and finally walks away. The jocks and Cheerios close in. "Well, you look a bit, flabby." One of the Cheerios said. "And what's this? You're burned black!" A jock said, and the group laughed. "Look at you, barbequed to imperfection." Another of the Cheerios said. The next thing Monica knew was she was covered by an avalanche of slush. ---- Kai walks through the hallways, craning his neck. When he spots Jessica, he walks over to her, pushing some Freshman out of the way. "Hey!" Kai says. "Hi," Jessica replies, annoyed. "Listen, Leah doesn't mean what she says, she just has a lot on her plate at the moment... I think," Kai explains. "Yeah, whatever," Jessica says, slamming her locker. "Don't take what she says to heart!" Kai says, following Jessica through the halls of the school. "I'm not, I just need a breather. Don't worry, I'm not quitting the club or anything!" Jessica says. When Kai hears this, he takes a sigh, and kisses Jessica on the cheek, who smiles back. ---- Monica cried as she showered in the shower room. She barely made it through the slushie bath, and now she felt more alone than ever. She's so hot yet she's such a bitch, she says to herself. And then she hears Olivia's laugh. Quickly, Monica rushes to the changing rooms, grabs her bag, and hides in the janitor's closet in the room. "Ahahaha! That is so rad!" A Cheerio says to Olivia. "I know! Anyway, I know Prom is still a long time from now, but OMG I already have a plan for my dress! And of course my hot date!" Olivia tells to the group of Cheerios who had accompanied her. Monica heard showers simultaneously turn on. "My hot date would be none other than, well, I'm still choosing between two boys." Olivia said. "Oh my god Olivia your shampoo scent is amaze!" One of the Cheerios said. "I know. Okay, then my dress would be a striking red gown, which would of course accent my body, especially the twins." Olivia said. The girls giggled. "Olivia, how do you keep your body in shape?" Another of the Cheerios asked. "Well, I don't eat. I only eat one meal. A day. It's just one orange. A day. I drink water. And then I exercise for two hours every day! I also don't forget to puke every break time. It works like a charm." Olivia said in a very weird tone. It seems really fake, but it doesn't hurt to try. After all, I'm fat. Monica tells herself. Monica runs to the auditorium, and cries as she collapses on the stage. She looks around as the spotlight slowly fades in. Monica: She's not a beauty queen Seventeen with low self esteem (Everybody said) “Girl you are a dream” Sometimes she cries at night Telling God “I'm suffering inside” (Nobody there) so she laid her head and cried She slowly stands up, and grips on the mic on the stand. Monica: Baby I see you trying Baby I see you crying Look beyond your fears and say Baby I love me this way She puts her whole heart in the song. Monica: I’m not perfect But I’m still beautiful No one can bring me down Not even you Get off my back I’m telling all the world I could make any change if I wanted But I feel so beautiful Just the way I am In the hallway, she looks at Olivia being surrounded by boys as she twirled her hair. Monica: Implants and surgery Push ups, low calorie diets Didn't work It don't matter what you do Let me tell ya It starts with you inside You gotta say now baby your worth it Baby I believe in you Monica then walks to the choir room. Monica: Baby I see you trying Baby I see you crying Look beyond your fears and say Baby I love me this way She then sings in front of the club, thinking of all-things-perfect about Olivia. Monica: I'm not perfect But I’m still beautiful No one can bring me down Not even you Get off my back I'm telling all the world I could make any change if I wanted But I feel so beautiful Just the way I am I am so damn tired All thinking that I'm not good enough for you I’m taking back my dignity And loving me for me I'm not perfect But I’m still beautiful No one can bring me down Not even you Get off my back I'm telling all the world I could make any change if I wanted But I feel so beautiful Just the way I am I'm not perfect But I’m still beautiful No one can bring me down Not even you Get off my back I'm telling all the world I could make any change if I wanted But I feel so beautiful Just the way I am She then ends the song, looking at the empty auditorium, breathing and letting a few tears travel down her cheek. ---- After the meeting, Aidan follows Leah out of the Choir Room, and grabs her arm, pulling her back to him. "You can't keep ignoring me," Aidan says, annoyed. "I'm not," Leah says, shortly, before shaking off Aidan's grip, and walking away from him. Aidan runs after her, and side-steps her, so he is infront of her. "What happened?!" Aidan asks. "Nothing!" Leah shouts. "Leah, please!" Aidan nags, wanting to know. "Ever since you spoke to Natalie, you've ignored me!" "I haven't!" Leah shouts back. "Please... Just let me go!" Aidan walks away from Leah, annoyed. Leah walks towards her locker, but keeps on walking, and goes into a corner, where she slips to the floor. As she sits, she puts her head on her knees, and begins to cry. ---- Marley enters the teacher's lounge, at looks around. She begins to make her way to her usual table, where her and Lauren would sit, but she stopped halfway, remembering what Lauren had done to her. She turns around, and looks for an empty seat on a different table. As she goes to sit in one of the few empty seats, a Science teacher takes the spot, and smirks at her. Marley takes a deep breath, scanning for a seat, but now they were all taken - except for the ones at her old table. Annoyed, Marley goes to sit at the table, and sits down the same time as Lauren. Marley looks up, and the two make eye-contact, and Marley begins to blush. A male teacher walks up to the two of them, "No, no!" Marley looks at him, confused, "What?" "You guys can't be near each other!" He says. "Why?" Marley asks. "It's a known fact among the staff that you are a crazy lady who want to viciously attack sweet Lauren!" The teacher says. "Now get going!" "Who says you have power over me?" Marley says, annoyed. Immediately, a thought comes to her mind, and she uses it. "And if I'm a crazy lady, you better watch out! You're getting on my bad side! Now maybe you should take Lauren out of here?" The teacher grabs Lauren by the arm and drags her away, looking over his shoulder at Marley. When they are gone, Marley leans back in her chair, and swears under her breath, knowing all the teachers will think she's now crazy and wants to attack Lauren. ---- "Hey Monica!" Sophia greets her with a cheerful smile. "Hey," Monica replies. "Why are you sad? Is there something bothering you?" Sophia asked as she tied her hair back. "N-nothing." Monica stammered. She wanted to kill herself now for showing outer emotion. "Oh, my mother gave me a turkey sandwich. How lovely." Sophia said unenthusiastically. Monica brings out her orange and bottled water from her backpack, and analyzes it. "Monners, is that all you're gonna eat?" Sophia askes, with worry in her tone, and some mayonnaise on her lips. "Y-yeah! It's great!" Monica replies, faking the enthusiasm in her voice. She starts unpeeling her orange. "B-but that's practically acid! Eat something first before that— here have half of my sandwich!" Sophia pushes the sandwich container. "Nope, you need the food. I don't want to waste your mother's efforts. My orange is fine and happy!" Monica grabs a piece of the orange and takes a bite of it. The zing of the orange slightly covers her taste buds completely for a few moments, and she grabs her water bottle and chugs down nearly half of it. "You told me you hate fruits. Especially oranges." Sophia remarked as she bit from her sandwich. "Well Sophie, you heard absolutely wrong. Oranges are my fave! I hate brussel sprouts remember?" Monica ate another piece, resisting the urge to puke it out. She really wanted to gobble up Sophia's turkey sandwich. Her stomach was growling. "Well, can we hang out? I found this amazing cupcake parlor in the mall!" Sophia asked. "Naah. I've got tons of homework." Monica lied. "Not again. We haven't hung out for practically half of the week! I need you!" Sophia said. That last sentence was a complete lie, Monica told herself. Sophia packed up, and so did Monica. The two finished eating their respective lunches. "Oh, I gotta go. Bladder can't hold itself. Text you later!" Monica runs off. "Monica, wa— ugh nevermind." Sophia sighs and goes to her locker. ---- Aidan enters the Choir Room, and sits down next to Leah. "Hi!" he says, trying to start over. She doesn't reply to him, so he puts his head back, and slumps on the chair. When Marley enters, he yet again tries to talk to Leah, but to no gain. As Marley talks, Aidan begins to block off sound, and in his mind, music to Made in the USA begins, and he sings to it. Aidan: Our love runs deep like a Chevy If you fall I'll fall with you baby 'Cause that's the way we like to do it That's the way we like You run around open doors like a gentleman And tell me, "Girl, every day you're my everything." 'Cause that's the way you like to do it That's the way you like Just a little West Coast, and a bit of sunshine Hair blowing in the wind, losing track of time Just you and I, just you and I Whoa, whoa No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know I want you back, and I won't have it any other way No matter what the people say, I know that we'll never break 'Cause I love what is made, made in the USA Made in the USA, yeah You're always reading my mind like a letter When I'm cold, you're there like a sweater 'Cause that's the way you like to do it That's the way you like I'll never ever let the world get the best of you Every night we're apart, I'm still next to you 'Cause that's the way I like to do it That's the way I like We touch down on the east coast Dinner on the sky rise, Winter is the best time for walking on the city lights You and I, you and I Whoa, whoa No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know I want you back, and I won't have it any other way No matter what the people say, I know that we'll never break 'Cause I love what is made, made in the USA 'Cause baby I'll bite the bullet And take the blows for love Whoa oh oh, our love was made in the USA Made in the USA, made in the USA No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know I want you back, and I won't have it any other way No matter what the people say, I know that we'll never break 'Cause our love was made, made in the USA Made in the USA, yeah Made in the U.S. Made in the U.S. Made in the U.S.A. As the song finishes, everyone in the Choir Room has cleared out, leaving him alone. ---- Natalie and Leah walk down the hallway, and talk about what Natalie said. "Listen, Nat," Leah says. "What?" Natalie says, "Are you going to tell me that you're straight? I'm fine with that, honestly. I just want you to respond to what I said". "No. I'm not straight, I'm bisexual, Rocky knows this, so I'm not just making it up. But please, PLEASE don't tell Aidan ab-" "Don't tell Aidan what?" asks Aidan, whom was walking through the halls on his way to his next class. "Nothing!" Leah says, walking off. Aidan glares at Natalie and says, "Listen here, Natalie. I don't like you. I've never really liked you. Everyone in Glee club always says how great you are, but I don't see it. And now, you're messing with Leah's head. She doesn't even speak to me anymore. I will find out what you said, and I will blackmail you until you leave the school!" "Try it," Natalie says. ---- The scene shifts to the auditorium, where the two are standing at either ends, staring out into the empty stands. They both think about Leah; Aidan about what is going on between them, and Natalie about her reply. Say Something begins to start, and light shines on Aidan, who begins to sing. Aidan: Say something, I'm giving up on you I'll be the one, if you want me to Anywhere I would've followed you Say something, I'm giving up on you Another light shines, this one on Natalie, and the two sing the rest of the song as a duet. Aidan and Natalie: And I am feeling so small It was over my head I know nothing at all And I will stumble and fall I'm still learning to love Just starting to crawl Say something, I'm giving up on you I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you Anywhere I would've followed you Say something, I'm giving up on you And I will swallow my pride You're the one that I love And I'm saying goodbye Say something, I'm giving up on you And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh) Say something, I'm giving up on you Say something, I'm giving up on you Say something... ---- Back in the hallway, Aidan turns away from Natalie, who calls after him, "Leah will never be yours!" ---- Marley walks towards the Choir Room, and as she does, teachers and students alike move out of her way, all looking frightened by her. "You'd think I'm Sue Sylvester or something..." mutters Marley as she enters the Choir Room. ---- About an hour later, the Choir Room is full with the twelve members, and Marley stands at the front. "Welcome back, Jessica. I'm glad you didn't leave us," Marley says. "I just needed some time to think, but I think this is the best thing for me," Jessica replies. "Well, it's good news for us, we need twelve members, and you're the twelfth," Rocky says, to a high-five from Kyle. "Well, I was collecting my thoughts in the teacher's lounge, I remembered something I did in Glee club, that I haven't done with you guys yet," Marley says. "Is it attack us viciously, 'cause I'm not emotionally ready for that," Diana says. "No, it's mash-ups," Marley says. After hesitating for a moment, she begins to speak again. "And guys, this whole attacking thing isn't true. The truth is that Lauren backstabbed me by being with Jake behind my back, and now she's spreading rumours about me. The truth is that even in your twenties, you can still be a bitchy bully!" The New Directions are stunned by Marley's reaction, but Leah speaks first. "So, what are mash-ups?" "It's creating one song, by mixing two songs together!" Marley says, handing out sheets of music. ---- The scene shifts to the auditorium, where the New Directions prepare to sing their first mash-up, Die Young/Live While We're Young. Rocky: I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums Leah: Oh what a shame that you came here with someone Rocky: So while you're here in my arms Leah and Rocky: Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young we're gonna die young Monica with New Directions Girls: Hey boy I'm waiting on ya I'm waiting on ya C'mon and let me sneak you out And have a celebration, a celebration The music up the windows down Jason: Yeah, we'll be doing what we do Just pretending that we're cool And we know it too Monica: Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight Jason with New Directions (Monica): I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums (beat of the drums) Oh what a shame that you came here with someone (here with someone) So while you're here in my arms (here in my arms) Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna Let's go crazy crazy crazy till we see the sun I know we only met but let's pretend it's love And never never never stop for anyone Tonight let's get some (let's make the most of the night&) And live while we're young Kai with New Directions Boys: Hey baby it's now or never, it's now or never Don't over a thing, just let it go And if we get together, yeah get together Don't let the pictures leave the phone oh oh oh Rocky (Leah): Yeah, we'll be doing what we do (Looking for some trouble tonight) Just pretending that we're cool and so shine (Take my hand, I'll show you the wild) Leah with New Directions (Rocky): I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums (beat of the drums) Oh what a shame that you came here with someone (here with someone) So while you're here in my arms (here in my arms) Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna Let's go crazy crazy crazy till we see the sun (see the sun) I know we only met but let's pretend it's love (pretend it's love) And never never never stop for anyone (anyone) Tonight let's get some (let's make the most of the night&) And live while we're young Monica: Tonight We are young So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter than the sun Kai (Jason): If I die young bury me in satin (Tonight) Lay me down on a bed of roses (we are young) Sink me in the river at dawn (So let's set the world on fire) Send me away (We can burn brighter, than the sun) Monica (Rocky): Let's go crazy crazy crazy till we see the sun (see the sun) I know we only met but let's pretend it's love (pretend it's love) And never never never stop for anyone (anyone) Tonight let's get some (let's make the most of the night&) And live while we're young Leah: Pretend it's love& Toni-ight& Let's make the most of the night And live while we're young Monica with New Directions (Jason): I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums Oh what a shame that you came here with someone So while you're here in my arms Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna And live while we're young (And live while we're young) Marley applauds the group as the song finishes. ---- 'Okay, three, two, one.' Monica inserts her fingers down her throat, hoping she has a gag reflex. She then fails to vomit. 'Okay, one more time. One, two, three.' She inserts her fingers again, and vomits. The thick substance with particles of undigested food burns her throat and stings her tongue's taste buds. She then stands up, and flushes the toilet. She unlocks her cubicle, and quickly washes her hands and gargles. Olivia then walks in the rest room. "Well, look at who we have here," Olivia says as she faces the mirror and fixes her impeccably perfect hair. 'Oh, beauty queen's here.' Monica tells herself. "Well, I wanted to always tell you something, Monica." Olivia said, and motioned her to a cubiclet. "What do you want, Olivia?" Monica asks. "Oh, you always piss me off, Parks. I guess we'll have to do this the harder way." Olivia says with a little evil chuckle. Out of the blue, she grabs Monica's pony tail and drags her to the cubicle. She pushes her head into the toilet bowl, and flushes it. "Enjoy, Parks." She snarks and walks out of the rest room as Monica struggles to get her head out of the bowl. ---- Marley walks down the hallways and a student sees her, and opens his eyes wide. He lets out a small shreik, and runs away. What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) begins to play, and Marley sings along, walking through the hallways, as students and teachers look afraid of her. Marley: You know the bed feels warmer Sleeping here alone You know I dream in colour And do the things I want Marley passes Aidan who is leaning against his locker, watching Leah and Natalie bond, and sings as well. Aidan: You think you got the best of me Think you've had the last laugh Bet you think that everything good is gone Think you left me broken down Think that I'd come running back Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong Monica walks past Aidan, tying up her wet hair from the toilet water. Monica: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone The three continue to sing about their troubles, as they walk through the halls, observing how vicious some people can be. Monica and Marley: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone Aidan: You heard that I was starting over with someone new They told you I was moving on over you Marley: You didn't think that I'd come back I'd come back swinging You try to break me, but you see Aidan: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone Aidan and Marley: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone Marley: Thanks to you I got a new thing started Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning In the end... Monica: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone Monica and Aidan: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone Monica, Aidan and Marley: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone THE END Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes